


Heaven’s Dirty Three

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Other, Smut, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Michael knows {Y/N}’s utmost dirtiest fantasy. What happens when he actually gives it to her.





	Heaven’s Dirty Three

Yeah sure, Michael was amazing in bed. But, he was nothing compared to the fantasies I had about his two brothers. I could never voice my fantasies to him — although I’m sure he’s heard them. Just the thought of Luci running has tongue down my body did things to me that Micheal could never do.

 

“What are you thinking about? Gabe asked popping a lollipop out of his mouth. “You seem lost in thought.”

 

I cleared my throat before answering. “Nothing really just what I’m gonna eat next.”

 

“You could have my lollie.” He suggested with a smirk, holding his sucker out.

 

I was tempted to lick it while maintaining eye contact but resigned myself to shaking my head. “Trying to lay off sugar.”

 

“Your loss.” He shrugged his shoulders.

 

“{Y/N}, come here.” Michael ordered.

 

I stood and walked across the room to where he stood with his arms folded over his chest. “Yes my love.” I smirked knowing just how much he hated pet names.

 

“I know.” He growled.

 

“Know what?”

 

He leaned forward and whispered. “I know what you want.”

 

I froze. Every fiber of my beating was vibrating from excitement and from fear. I swallowed a few times before regaining my courage. “So, you’re not gonna do anything about it. Might as well punish me now for thinking such dirty things.” I challenged.

 

He grinned and glanced over my shoulder. “Oh, but I am doing something about it.”

 

A blindfold was placed over my eyes before I had a second to do anything. I felt hands guiding me down a hall before sitting me down on what I assumed — and hoped — was a bed.

 

“Relax. You want this.” Michael's voice was in my ear before hands found my breast under my shirt.

 

I moaned and arched into it. A pair of lips found the sensitive spot in my neck while another pair suckled on my free breast. A soft snap of fingers sounded to my right, cold air struck my naked body as I was pulled farther up the bed.

 

The owner of the mouth that had been sucking on my breast began trailing wet kisses downwards, nipping and licking as they did so. A soft kiss to my clit before gentle sucking cause me to moan out and lift my hips.

 

“I don’t think so.” Lucifer stated holding my hips down. His tongue flicking the sensitive bundle of nerves as he slid a single digit inside. “So wet.” He groaned, licking up the juices as he pumped his finger in and out.

 

“Fuck!” I cried out as he crooked his finger just enough to hit my g-spot every time.

 

“Save some for me.” Gabriel said from behind me, his voice right at my ear.

 

“You should’ve chose this then.” Luci challenged as he added another digit and crooking it as well.

 

I arched my back biting my lip to hold back the scream. Gabriel’s mouth was at my neck gently biting and sucking as he kneaded my breasts and twisted my nipples between his index finger and thumb. Lucifer would gently bite each thigh before flicking his tongue against my clit and putting pressure on it causing me to squirm and whimper as my climax drew closer.

 

All too quickly he pulled his fingers out and crawled back up my body, running his tongue up it. I shivered and watched as he swatted his brother’s hand away before taking my breast into his mouth again. His leg keeping mine from touching to give me the release I so desperately wanted.

 

Gabriel slipped out from behind me, putting handcuffs on to my wrist keeping me from reaching out to touch them as he slipped the blindfold off. Gabe sent me a playful smirk as he stepped down to the end of the bed, Lucifer settled on my right side still sucking on my breast and flicking my nipple with his tongue.

 

“Please let me cum this time.” I begged.

 

“No can do sugar. We have orders.”

 

I whined and tossed my head neck against the pillow.

 

Lucifer’s mouth left my breast, blowing cold air on it making it more erect before taking the other in his mouth. His his hand slid to the back of my head and grabbed a fistful of hair. He tugged on it gently, exposing my throat. He placed wet kisses on it as Gabriel’s tongue flicking inside causing me to flinch.

 

They went back and forth getting me so close before stopping and trading places. Lucifer uncuffed one hand as he pulled me onto my knees before handcuffing me again. Gabe slid underneath me, pulling my face down to his as he smashed our lips together. I became lost in his lips and didn’t hear the familiar squirt of a lube bottle.

 

Gabriel guided my hips down onto his hard cock, as I slid down his grip tightened and he moaned into my mouth. I stopped halfway down earning a growl from him before he slammed his hips into mine causing me to gasp. We stayed there unmoving as our lips worked in sync, I could feel his cock throbbing wanting me to move as badly as I wanted to.

 

Lucifer grabbed my hips from behind sliding me back slightly, a soft moan escaped my throat. I felt his tip at the entrance of my asshole. I took a breath and relaxed as he slowly slid in. Holy fuck! I never felt this full in my entire life!

 

Lucifer began sliding out as Gabriel held my hips up — with Luci’s help — and sliding out as well. They began to move in sync. Lucifer’s hand found my clit and began circling his thumb over it applying a little pressure before all movement stopped.

 

I lifted my head and seen Michael, cock in hand coming over to us. “You enjoying yourself?” he asked as he sat on his knees.

 

“Yes but, I’d enjoy myself a lot more if you let me pleasure you.” I purred.

 

He smirked and stood on his knees just high enough. I took the head of his member into my mouth flicking my tongue out earning a soft, almost inaudible moan from him. Without missing a beat the other two picked up where they left off, slamming into me while I took their brother’s entire member into my mouth, one hand fondling his balls.

 

Lucifer was pounding into my ass at a bruising speed while he rubbed my clit with wet fingers, putting pressure and releasing it, gentle and rough as he grew closer to his own release.

 

Gabriel slammed into me gripping onto my hips with a bruising force. His mouth going from one breast to another while the tip of his tongue ran from one nipple to the other.

 

Michael held my hair out of my face as I sucked him off. Moaning around his throbbing member. I fondled his balls just the way he liked, apply a little pressure. He gripped my hair and thrust himself into my mouth, moaning out loud.

 

Everyone’s rhythm became sloppy as our climaxes drew closer, Michael came first, I swallowed every last drop before sucking his cock until his orgasm died. He sat back and watched as Lucifer took hold of my hair, pulling my head back as he came with a loud moan. Once he finished he joined his brother and watched.

 

I locked my hips, earning a frustrated moan from Gabriel. He reached above his head and undid the handcuffs before sitting up with me straddling his lap. I grabbed fistfuls of his hair and attached my mouth to his neck making eye contact with Michael as I bounced up and down in his throbbing member.

 

He gripped my hips and dig his nails in as I sped up. He pushed me back slightly and ducked his head down taking my breast in his mouth. Using a few hand my index and middle finger found my clit and began to rub it side to side moaning as I sucked on his neck.

 

“Fuck!” He yelled out.

 

I felt him twitch and breathing became increasingly labored as his climax was a few seconds away. I ground my hips into him, rolling them as he continued to twitch.

 

“Let me cum.” He growled into my ear before nipping at my lobe.

 

“Fuck me on my back then.”

 

He wasted no time in flipping me onto my back and pounding into me. I kept my eyes locked with Michael's as I cried out from my climax.

 

The moment Gabriel pulled out and stepped away, Michael’s face was there lapping up my juices and fingering me down from high. I ran my fingers through his hair, a sleepy smile on my face as he crawled up my body.

 

“Was that everything you thought it would be?” He asked placing a soft, chaste kiss on my lips.

 

“Better. Now, let me rest before we do it again. This time, I want you under me while I suck Luci off.”

 

He chuckled and laid next to me, softly running his hand down my body while Lucifer nipped at my thighs and Gabriel placed kisses along my neck and shoulder.

 


End file.
